Every Day of Forever
by emmevee
Summary: Post-eclipse. As the Cullens prepare for the wedding & Bella's transformation, Rosalie struggles with her vampire life & anger towards Bella. But when the safety of her entire family is threatened, will she be able to put her past aside to save them all?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is post-Eclipse and is told from Rosalie's point of view. I think she deserves a chance to redeem herself a bit. **

**Disclaimer: Everything you recognize belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter one

My life had been so simple before Bella. Okay, it's a loose interpretation of the word "life" and an even looser one of "simple", but still. We'd had our secret and no one knew. We were completely isolated.

Until she found out.

Until they fell in love.

Now everything's a mess. Nothing's the same... not even Emmett, my playful bear of a (sometimes) husband. I completely and utterly resent Bella. She has everything I want! A real family, a real life ahead of her, an actual heart that pumped blood all over her body.

_Blood._

Emmet was out hunting today with everybody but Alice and I. And of course, Bella. She was here for a "sleepover", although she would be the only one sleeping. Yet another reason why I was jealous of her. _I_ hadn't slept for years.

Esme thought some "girl bonding time" was a good idea. She had some weird fantasy of me and Bella becoming best friends overnight. Yeah, right. Girl bonding time turned out to be Alice and Bella in Alice's room, and me alone in mine.

Alice's shrill, tinkling laughter floated down the hallway into my room. I groaned and pulled a pillow over my head, which didn't help anything. But I relished the human action, so I kept the pillow over my head for the same reason I was lying down in my and Emmett's big bed. Of course, being a vampire, lying down was just as comfortable as standing up but it just felt more human to lie down. I had a memory of lying down from my human life, and I replayed the comfort in my head now. It was almost the same thing as real comfort.

Almost, but not quite.

The giggles continued.

"Shut the hell up, Alice," I muttered, knowing she could hear me.

"Whatever," she retorted, but the laughter finally stopped.

I pulled the heavy blankets over myself and closed my eyes. Just for a moment, I pretended I was drifting off to sleep.

Then I rolled out from under the pillow and straightened my impeccable hair.

I resumed my favorite pastime... myself. I plucked a small mirror and a tube of lipstick off of the bedside table, but before I could begin, more laughter came from Alice's room.

"Ugh," I said to myself. I stalked down the hall way and flung open Alice's door.

"Could you possibly shut up?" I snarled at her. "I can't even hear myself think!"

"Think about what, Rose?" Alice asked. "Yourself?" She rolled around hysterically on the floor. Alice seemed even more hyper than usual. Bella looked anxious, probably wondering if we needed to call Carlisle or possibly 911.

"Oh my _God_!" I groaned. I know I'm vain but to hear my family you'd think I was some stupid dumb blonde who didn't care about anything but the next episode of America's Next Top Model. I mean, I'm going to freaking Harvard!

"Seriously though, Rose," Alice said earnestly. "I can't shut up!"

"And why might that be?" I inquired icily.

"Bella's too darn funny!" she shrieked.

Bella frowned. "What did I do?" she asked.

"You insisted that you drive your own car to the wedding, but it broke down halfway there! Luckily Rosalie was there, but it was hilarious!"

"What makes you think I won't change my mind about going to the wedding?" I asked Alice.

"You won't," she assured me.

"And why is that?"

"_Because_," she sighed, exasperated, "Emmett will be there."

"I'm sure he wouldn't go if I asked him not to," I said.

"Probably. But you won't give up the chance to be fawned over by the wedding guests." She began laughing.

I sighed. Alice knew me too well.

"Just try to settle down," I told her severely. "I'm trying to do my make up." Then I marched out of the room, ignoring the fresh wave of giggles coming from behind me.

Later that night, there was a quiet knock on my door. "Yes?" I called lazily. There was a pause, then the door swung open and Bella entered. I sat up, slightly surprised, and smoothed my hair out of habit.

"Yes?" I said again.

"Rosalie?..." Bella began tentatively. I almost hated myself when I saw the timidness in her eyes, the timidness she never had around the other vampires in my family. I really hadn't meant to seem so cruel in the beginning. I didn't _really_ hate her... _that_ much.

"Well," she continued. "Um, you know my wedding?"

I groaned and covered my eyes. "Yes Bella, I _know your wedding_, it's all Edward ever talks about anymore."

She blushed.

"Go on," I invited.

"I was wondering if... if you would be one of my bridesmaids."

I looked at her in shock. Bella Swan wanted me, Rosalie Hale, to be her bridesmaid? Quite frankly, I was stunned. I thought Bella hated me?

She misinterpreted my look. "I mean, I understand if you don't, you know, want to or anything. I mean I know you hate me but I thought... oh, never mind, sorry for interrupting. I..."

I cut off her babbling. "No! No, Bella, I don't hate you, I have never really hated you. I just resent you, I guess, because you have everything that I want. Well, except for Emmett," I amended. _And I'm prettier than you_, I added in my head. "I'm sorry that we didn't have a very good beginning, but I hope that we can still be sisters. Which we soon will be, in more ways than one. And that's another thing Bella..." I had already said something similar to her, but I really hoped she would understand sometime.

"You are making the wrong choice! You are at a crossroads in your life and you are going the wrong way! Please, please, rethink your decision."

"Rosalie," she began.

"I know what you're going to say," I interrupted. "But listen to me. Once you're changed, there's no going back.

"I'm not going to regret this Rose," murmured Bella.

"Not at first, you won't," I countered quietly. "Not when you're alone with Edward in the beginning, and you're just starting to realize that you'll be with him forever. But I promise you, after many years you will regret it, once you start to realize just how long forever is." I sighed. "And Bella," I whispered, "forever is an awfully long time."

"I know what I'm doing isn't what you would've done... but I have to be with Edward. I just have to," said Bella carefully.

"I really don't know why. He is so annoying." I rolled my amber eyes and played with a lock of my golden hair. Bella laughed. I saw the way her eyes sparkled when she talked about Edward and I knew what she said was true. "But I don't hate you," I told Bella severely.

"So, will you be my bridesmaid then?" Bella asked me.

"I'd be honored," I smiled.

"Thank you," said Bella earnestly. She turned to leave.

"Oh Bella," I called after her. She turned a quizzical look on her face. "Good luck."

Bella grinned. "Thank you." And then she headed back to Alice's room, leaving me with only my thoughts for company.

**Please review and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

Chapter 2

I headed downstairs at about four in the morning to wait for the others to arrive. After several minutes Alice joined me.

"The wedding's so soon!" she bubbled instantly. "There's still so much..."

"Can we please talk about something else for once?" I asked.

"Like what?" Alice replied.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Here's an idea, how about you be quiet for once?"

"Oh, I know something that will interest you!"

"What?" I asked stupidly.

"Yourself," Alice laughed.

I frowned. This joke was getting old, after more than half a century of it. "No, actually let's talk about why you're so much more excited about Edward and Bella's wedding than you ever are about mine and Emmett's?"

Alice smirked. "Maybe it's because I've already been to about 500 of your weddings."

I put on a hurt face. "I was excited about your wedding."

"Notice the singular 'wedding'," said Alice.

I pouted. We sat in silence for a few more moments. Then Alice burst out, "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but-" (a classic Alice line) "- speaking of weddings, Emmett has something to ask you when he gets back. Relating to your own wedding."

Outside I remained neutral but inside I was fizzling with excitement. Emmett had proposed to me so many times but I was always excited when Alice told me this. I love having weddings.

"When will they be back?" I asked her calmly. It was a redundant question because as soon as I asked it I could hear them, but Alice answered anyways.

"Oh, in about a second," she replied.

I scowled at her.

The door swung open and the rest of my family walked into the room. Emmett threw open his arms and I flew into them, burying my golden head on his shoulder and breathing in his warming scent.

"I missed you Rose," Emmett murmured huskily.

"Missed you more," I murmured back. "Catch a good bear for me?"

Emmett gave a rumbling laugh, then kissed me full on the lips. I sighed and wrapped me arms tighter around his cold torso. Next to us Edward groaned and we broke apart. I looked around and saw that we were not alone in a welcome back kiss.

Even Esme and Carlisle, who had been together the whole time, were wrapped in a gentle embrace.

"Odd man out, eh?" Emmett noted.

Alice disentangled herself from Jasper and giggled. "Sorry, Edward, your bride's asleep."

Carlisle and Esme stopped kissing as well. "Sorry, dear," smiled Esme. "Maybe later," she told Carlisle, "when Edward doesn't feel so left out."

"Oh, why don't we just wake up Bella?" asked Emmett, annoyed. "I'm sure she wouldn't be opposed to some early morning kissing." Edward growled. I snuggled closer to Emmett.

"Upstairs?" I asked him softly.

"Sure," he grinned.

"Good night, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite," Alice recited.

Emmett laughed. And then we exited, stage right.

Up in our room I cuddled close to Emmett. I must've looked upset because he touched me on the cheek and asked, "What's bothering you Rosie?

" "Bella thinks I hate her," I confided. "I just know she hates me." He pulled me closer to himself.

"No, she doesn't."

"Yes, she does. She asked me to be her bridesmaid."

"Usually," Emmett explained, "that doesn't mean someone hates you." I rolled my eyes. "And hey!" he exclaimed. "Now we're both going to be in the ceremony... I'm marrying them. Edward asked me today.

"You're _marrying_ them, both of them?" I asked in mock horror. "Is that even legal? And what about me? I'm not sure I like this, Emmett."

"Don't be silly, Rose," he chuckled. "Alright, let me clarify. I'm _officiating_."

"Didn't know you had a license," I said tartly.

"I can get one online," he smiled.

"Don't be a goof and ruin the whole ceremony for them," I said softly.

"I won't," said Emmett, watching me carefully. After a moment he added, "Bella doesn't hate you."

"How do you know?" I pouted.

"No one could hate you for long, Rose. You're too darn perfect."

"Am I?" I asked coyly, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

Emmett pulled me into a giant bear hug, then started kissing me again. When we finally pulled apart, he mumbled one word into my ear: "Yes".

I smiled. "Alice said you had something to ask me?" I prompted.

Emmett growled. "That little physic. Can't anything ever be a secret around here? But oh yes, the question."

He turned to the mirror and made a big show of smoothing his hair and straightening his collar. Then he turned to me and cleared his throat. As an afterthought he got down on one knee.

"Miss Rosalie Lillian Hale, you are the most beautiful, the most sweet, the most good creature I have ever met in all my days on this earth. You are my air, my sun, my everything. Life is meaningless without you. Oh Miss Hale, may I have the pleasure of you being my wife?"

I felt warm and fuzzy inside. I bowed my head formally towards Emmett.

"Good sir, I thank you for your most generous proposal. I can think of only one way to respond to it. Yes. I love you with all my heart. I love the way you say crayon and the way your clothes look when you pick them out yourself. We have the same fingernails! How could we not be made for each other?"

Emmett burst out laughing but quickly stopped and became formal once more. "Miss Hale... Rosalie if I may, your words speak truer to me than you could've ever imagined. I also love the way I say 'crayon'. I have a ring, that I hope will suffice."

He pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to me. It was a delicate gold band with a large diamond in the middle. Surrounding the diamond were clusters of miniscule rubies. It was the single loveliest object I had ever seen in my life. Well, except maybe myself but that is another matter.

"I love it," I shrieked, dropping the formal once and for all. "I love you! I love you!" Emmett kissed me on the forehead.

"What day should we have the wedding?" he asked.

"Hmm. Is there anything going on August 13th?" I said.

Emmett stroked his nonexistent beard. "Hmm. That sounds like a lovely day. No other weddings going on or anything."

"Seriously, I don't care what day we have it," I told him.

"Well, let's have it... oh! On New Years Day."

"Perfect!" I clapped my hands.

"So, what did you think of my proposal this time around?" Emmett asked. Every time he proposed he did it in a different way. Last time he hired planes to spell the message out with their exhaust.

About twenty years ago he placed the ring in the bottom of a crackerjack box and took me to a baseball game. He kept asking if I'd found the prize yet. Eventually I reminded him that I didn't eat. He smacked his forehead and dug the diamond out of the bottom. He told me he got that idea from a book and thought it was cute. I told him I thought so too, except for the crackerjack part.

"I liked this time's proposal," I told Emmett. "Much better than the crackerjack year."

He grimaced, remembering. "Yeah, sorry about that. I kinda forgot the whole vampires don't eat crackerjacks thing for a moment when I did that."

"It's okay. I thought it was funny."

"Good."

Alice threw open our door. "Congratulations!" she screamed. "And on New Years Day! That's so cute! I was thinking blue and gold, or maybe silver, and Rose! I can't wait to go dress shopping!"

"Whoa Alice," Emmett said. "Don't you have to finish planning Bella and Edward's wedding first?"

"Oh no. Bella," Alice said. I could already hear her stumbling down the hall. Alice stuck her head out the door. "Sorry for screaming Bella. I forgot you had to sleep. But Rosalie and Emmett are getting married!"

"I thought they already were." Bella's voice drifted blearily down the hall. "Anyway, what time is it?"

"It's half past six," replied Alice, glancing at the clock. "I was about to wake you up, anyway. We have to shop for your reception dress!" She gave a cheery wave to Emmett and I and bounced out the door. I could already hear Bella complaining...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer and last time I checked I am not Stephenie Meyer sooo yeah.**

Chapter 3

The next few weeks passed in a blur of bridesmaids' dresses, flower arrangements, and cake toppers. Everything had had to be perfect for Edward and Bella.

Actually, I don't think they would've minded terribly if the lighting didn't match the flowers, or if the accent frosting didn't match the exact color of the bride's skin when she blushed, but Alice will be Alice, I suppose.

Before anyone (least of all me) knew it, the wedding day had rolled around. Alice had locked Bella up in her bathroom and was not letting anyone come in. "Make-up is important!" she had screamed when Jasper had tried to coax her out.

I was downstairs with Emmett. We were trying to calm down Edward but were unsuccessful. Jasper refused to help. He claimed that a little nerves were good on one's wedding day.

Eventually we gave up, and headed to separate rooms to change into our wedding attire. As I entered my bedroom, I imagined Emmett in a tux. Then I imagined him in a little less clothing. I could hear Edward growling downstairs. _Well don't listen then, _I thought to him, and snickered as I heard him leave the house, slamming the door behind him.

I threw open my closet and started to pull my dress off its hanger when I froze. Why hadn't I noticed it before? It was the exact same shade of Tiffany-box blue as my bridesmaids were supposed to wear... the first time around. _Get a grip_, I told myself, and tore it off the hanger, but an image of Royce sprung unbidden into my mind.

_Show 'em what you look like. Show 'em what you look like, Rose._

I couldn't help myself. I fell into a quivering ball on the ground. _Show 'em. _

No, no, no.

The dress Rose. Put the dress on. Just put the damn dress on.

But I couldn't. I was transported against my will to that dimly lit street, with Royce and his drunken friends surrounding me.

No. Here. The time is now. Put the dress on Rose. Put the dress on and forget. Easy as it should've been, I couldn't. I pulled my legs closer to my chest and gave a quiet moan, remembering. "Emmett," I whispered. My door flew open and he was instantly by my side.

"Rose," he murmured to me in response. He'd seen me like this before. Every ten years or so, something would spark a memory.

Royce's face was in my mind again. I'd thought I was in love.

_Show them what you look like Rose_.

His deep, rasping voice filled my head and once more I was on the street with Royce.

"Rose!" Emmett said. "My Rosalie. My Rose. I'm here. Come back to me, Rose. I love you. I love you. I'm here." I stared up at Emmett's face, unseeing.

_I'll have to learn some patience, first. _

"Rose, Rosalie. I love you. Please. Forget." Emmett's face replaced Royce's in my head and I slid momentarily back to the present.

_Show 'em._

I pulled myself out the memory with difficulty. "Emmett," I said clearly, then started sobbing dryly into his chest. He pulled me close to him, rubbing his face in my hair.

"I love you, sweetie."

I gave a rasping breath then stood up shakily, still clinging onto Emmett. "I love you too. Thank you."

"We don't have to go to the wedding," he told me, "if you would rather stay here..."

"No, I want to go."

He helped me into the dress gently. I was still shaking slightly. I regret that I remember so much, but it's my fault. I clung to it so much in the beginning- I hadn't wanted to forget.

Now, I wish I had.

Emmett kissed me softly. "I'm going downstairs now," he told me. "Us guys are taking a different car. Come down when you're ready."

I nodded and he disappeared.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror. For once, I didn't put on any make-up or do my hair or any thing. I just stared at my impeccable, treacherous beauty that was the cause of all this trouble.

Sighing, I ran my hand through my hair and turned for the door.

When I was downstairs, I could see Edward looking at me anxiously. I guess he'd heard my memories. Jasper was also looking at me, sensing my feelings. I shook my head at them slightly. "It's your wedding," I murmured to Edward, to quietly for the other girls to hear from outside.

He smiled at me, the first true smile he'd given me since he had met Bella. I carefully smiled back, then headed outside, pecking Emmett on the way. Esme, Alice, and Bella were waiting for me in the car.

I smiled blandly at them, then slipped inside the car and stared morosely out the window as the others chatted and laughed.

It's so stupid really. No one in this family is _really_ happy.

Look at Alice, placed into a mental asylum by her own family. Now, she's forced to resort to Google to find out the name of her own sister.

And then there's Esme, who lost her only real child and threw herself off a cliff.

And Jasper, with his traumatic past in a vampire "army". Even with Alice, he will never feel whole again.

And to this day, Emmett shows a happy demeanor but feels terrible at leaving his mothers all alone to care for his ailing father and six little brothers and sisters.

I can see Carlisle staring at us sometimes and wondering if changing us was the right thing to do- if we mightn't just be happier dead.

Edward is so afraid of hurting Bella- he feels so terrible for falling in love with her, and exposing her to so much danger.

And then of course there's me. Obviously, I'm not happy in this state.

With all this pain in the family, you would think we would share it, and lessen each others burden's slightly.

But instead, we all cry separately, each in our own rooms. And then we go downstairs and face the world, with fake smiles and old wounds.

**Sorry if this chapter wasn't very good, it was very hard to write. Please tell me what you think... that "review" button isn't there just to look pretty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer**.

Chapter 4

The car ride passed in a blur of memories. I tried to forget. I tried to forget the voice, the words, the cuts. They wouldn't go away. Throughout the car ride I felt worried golden eyes on me but no one said a word.

An eternity later, we arrived. I smoothed my dress and almost got out of the car, but a pair of cold, tiny hands stopped me. "Alice," I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella being pulled out of the car by Renee, who was crying and laughing at the same time.

"My baby girl!" she whispered. "My beautiful baby girl!" I looked away.

Alice's eyes found mine. They were huge with fear and sorrow and apologies. "Rosie," she murmured, "I should have seen, I sh-should have been watching you. I'm so sorry—"

"It's okay," I said quietly. "You were… just trying to make this day perfect for Bella. I-I'm just being a baby, it doesn't matter anyway—"

Suddenly, Esme and Emmett appeared at the side of the car. Esme touched my cheek. "It does matter."

Emmett didn't say anything. He just stared at me like he wanted to protect me, but he didn't know how and I knew how badly that hurt him.

Bella pulled away from her mother and came to stand by Esme. "What's going on, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," I said, mustering up what I hoped was a convincing smile. "Yeah, time to get married!" I pulled open the door and pushed past Emmett and Esme and Alice to stand by the door of the church.

Esme squeezed my hand and headed into the church. Emmett stroked my forehead. "I'm here, baby." I smiled and shoved him through the doors.

"Will you be okay?" asked Alice. I nodded. We walked inside the church. I felt male eyes following me appreciatively but it didn't make me feel good like it usually did. I sped up and walked towards my spot slightly faster than the average human would probably be able to. Emmett grinned at me.

"I love you," he said too soft and fast for any human to hear.

The wedding march started and all eyes turned towards the back door. It swung open and Bella and Charlie walked in. The wedding had begun.

As Bella walked slowly up the church, a look of intense concentration on her face (probably trying not to trip), I just stared at her and wondered if she knew what she was getting into.

It took a mind-bogglingly long time, but finally Bella and Charlie were at the front of the church. He hugged her, his eyes looking a little soggy, then he turned and took a seat next to Renee and Phil.

Emmett stood in between Edward and Bella, looking serious for once. He opened his mouth and the traditional words poured out, words that had been said millions of time before, for years and years, maybe even as far back from when Carlisle was a human himself. Emmett turned to Edward.

…_I, Edward, take you, Bella, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward…_

I remembered planning my vows with Royce. He looked down on the traditional vows. He wanted something new and modern.

_In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow…_

My mother ordered the wedding invitations. I knew they weren't "modern" enough for Royce but he was a gentleman, he would accept them.

_I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live. _

He was a gentleman.

_I, Bella, take you, Edward…_

I turned my mind off. I didn't want to hear these vows any more. I didn't want to _be_ here any more. It was too much. Too much. I felt the shudders closing in and I was frozen again. _Frozen in that street._

Bella's voice cut through my mind. "In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow…"

Jasper was sitting in the front row. I turned to him and without my even asking he sent a wave of calm towards me. My body relaxed. I hadn't even realized how stiff I'd been until now.

The ceremony was finishing. Some people in the back of the church were already shifting in their seats slightly, ready to make a run to the door the minute the last words were said.

I turned towards Bella. Her face was illuminated with a kind of light and joy that I had never seen before. Edward mirrored her expression.

It was like the rest of us weren't even here, like they were in their own, separate world. Maybe this was the right choice for her. Maybe this was the only path her life could take, now that she'd met Edward.

But I couldn't accept that this could _ever_ be the right choice, for _anyone_.

"To laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you…"

I murmured the last words with her. "As long as we both shall live."

-At the Reception-

"You want to talk to me?" Edward said. It wasn't really a question.

"Um. Yeah."

We walked away from the dancers, leaving my Emmett dancing with the newest Mrs. Cullen. "This is fine," I said. I knew he could hear my thoughts but it felt more real to speak out loud.

"When Carlisle created me," I began, "it was really clear, that, you know, he had meant for us to be with each other. You know I never felt that way about you but I did resent that you didn't want me as wife—I was so used to everyone wanting me. Now it's different. I don't care that you don't want me as wife…. But I do resent that you don't even want me as a sister."

He opened his mouth but I shushed him. "I feel like since you found Bella, I've become the bad guy. Is it so wrong that I wanted to protect my family? Maybe I wasn't the nicest but… you are my brother and I hoped you would understand. But instead… I feel like everyone hates me. I don't want you to hate me anymore. I just want to be your sister. I want to be part of this family again. Don't say anything. Just… think about what I said. Please."

Edward looked at me, his eyes full of pain. "I'm sorry."

"Me, too."


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight**.

Chapter 5

We were all gathered in the entranceway, clumped awkwardly around the gigantic pile of suitcases Alice had amassed for Bella. There was fear and caution hanging in the air, but there was also a certain amount of excitement, of anticipation. The next time we saw Bella she would be one of us. A vampire.

I couldn't stop it.

There was nothing I could do.

It was hard to accept. Hard to accept the fact that here was a girl with a perfect life and she was giving it all away.

But she's her… I'm me. I guess what's right for her is different than what was right for me. I guess.

And now the hugging starts. "Bella," Esme and Alice cried in unison, "you looked so beautiful, have fun, we're so excited…" blah blah blah.

Emmett tried to say goodbye, be super manly, and work in several hundred references to sex in one sentence.

Jasper hung back a little. I could understand why- the blood in Bella's cheeks was hot, hot, red, gushing… I swallowed. Maybe Jasper was unknowingly spreading his bloodlust to everyone in the room… At least when Bella became a vampire we wouldn't have to worry about accidentally killing her if she got another paper cut.

Carlisle stepped forward to hug Bella. "I'm so glad to have you as my daughter now. And don't worry- either of you-" he added, motioning towards Edward and Bella, "about the change. Edward, you are strong enough. If you need me I can be there for you. It will be hard but you can do it. Bella, the pain is… a lot…. but I hope the morphine will help and… well I love you both. Very much."

His words seemed to bring a definitive ending to our meeting. Alice immediately began to bustle around the suitcases, stuffing them in Edward's arms and handing another to Bella.

It had been assumed I would not make a long goodbye.

"You forgot a suitcase Bella!" Alice shrieked amid the hustle of departure. Rolling their eyes, Edward and Bella turned to leave.

But I… I wanted to say goodbye.

Edward half turned at my thought._ Wait, Edward_. Like a satellite, Bella turned only a moment after him. Their arc was perfect. They were like magnets. They were meant to be.

"Goodbye," I murmured, looking down slightly.

There was so much I wanted to say to Bella. I wanted to tell her about the pain and boredom that had been constant in Edward's eyes until he met her. I wanted to tell her that I supported her, that I'd realized her right path was different from mine. To tell her how much I was trying to love her. To tell her how much I wanted this to work out for her.

All these words and more were on the tip of my tongue, but none of them could fully encompass the moment I was living right now and all the thoughts that I wanted to get out.

"Bella?" I said. "Good luck."

Bella turned her mouth upwards into a cautious half smile, but Edward gave me a large grin. He had been trying _way_ to hard to be nice to me since I'd talked to him. Like, way, _way_ to hard. But it was better than the way he had looked through me, before. How he had hardly ever seen me, except for when he was yelling at me, listing all the ways I was screwing up his life. Edward suddenly looked apologetic.

_Stupid mind reader_.

It was a serious moment but I was filled with the overwhelming urge to laugh. I was pretty sure everyone would look at me strangely if I did though, so I kept my mouth in a straight line and nodded instead.

Edward and Bella left the house. Bella looked eager, Edward looked a little sick.

The rest of the family stayed gathered around the door but I turned away and walked to the living room. I could hear the Volvo pull away and I listened to it until I couldn't hear it anymore.

The rest of my family followed me into the living room. We sat silently on the white leather sofas, wondering who was going to break the silence. I almost opened my mouth to speak but there was really nothing to say.

In the end, Alice was the first to speak. She started babbling about her shopping plans for the weekend, and the entire new wardrobe Bella was going to need, and would I please come with her because I was the only one who wouldn't restrain her?

I joined in thankfully, talking a bit more and a bit louder than I would have usually.

Suddenly Alice froze and her face glazed over. We all fell silent again, waiting for her to come out of her vision.

I was expecting for her face to clear in several moments, and for her to laughingly tell us some story of newborn Bella or Emmett goofing off. But she stayed stiff for almost ten minutes, an eternity for a vampire minds. Our minds could pick up things so much faster than humans that during the span of Alice's normal five or ten second vision, she could see half an hour of the future. She must be seeing hours, or even days now.

Out of habit, I glanced to the chair where Edward usually sat, hoping he could give us some insight, but then I remembered he had already left with Bella.

I sat completely still, irritated, but filled with a little bit of fear and anxiety that I couldn't explain. What was Alice seeing? Was something going… wrong?

Glancing around at my family, I saw that they were all leaning forward in their seats like I was, eyes trained on Alice's blank features.

Alice jumped and her face clouded. I exhaled a breath that I had not known I had been holding.

"What is it, Alice?" asked Carlisle in an unnaturally calm voice. "What did you see?"

She looked confused and afraid. Her eyebrows creased. "Go. We have to go. We have to warn—"

But before Alice could finish, she fell into another vision. She snapped out of this one quickly and swallowed. "Oh," she said blankly. "Oh."

"What?" I said loudly.

Jasper grabbed her arm. "Alice. Are you alright?"

She replied so quickly that I couldn't even be sure I heard her right. "Yes. But you aren't."

Carlisle stood up, still speaking in the calm voice. "Warn who, Alice?"

She turned to him, and her stilted voice mimicked his calm tone. "Warn Edward. Edward and Bella. Now. Before it's too late."

Suddenly she was standing. "Jasper and I will take his motorcycle. Rose, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle: you take my car. It's the fastest."

"But what about you dear?" Esme asked.

Alice's face became confused again. "We—uh, it's how I saw it."

No one questioned her.

"Now go!" she added frantically.

"But what are we warning them of?" Emmett asked.

"That when they get to the house where they'll be spending their honeymoon, they won't be alone." Alice had already turned and was running out of the house, clutching Jasper after her. "Someone will already be there, waiting. Waiting for Bella."

We ran after Alice.

"Alice," I called. "Stop, I don't understand."

She was already sitting on the motorcycle with Jasper behind her. He looked just as confused as I felt.

"Rosalie. Please. You have to understand. Go with the others. Jasper and I will meet you there." Her eyes were begging with me.

My eyes bored into hers. Where was she going? What had she really seen? I let Emmett pull me towards the car but I kept my face glued on Alice. For some reason, this felt like a betrayal.

Then they were gone.

Inside the car, the others were discussing strategy. But it was hard to plan anything when we didn't know what we were fighting.

My fingers drummed anxiously on my thigh. I had no idea what we were heading for.

None of us did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Any characters or plot that you recognize belongs to Stephenie Meyer; anything else is mine :)**

Chapter 6

By the time we'd gotten to the airport, Edward and Bella's flight had already boarded. Carlisle was arguing in a gracious voice with a hassled woman with a badge that read "Hi! My name is Carmen" in cheerful yellow letters.

"I am so sorry, sir," she was telling him, slightly overwhelmed by the proximity of him golden eyes to her face. "Every ticket for that flight is sold, and no one is allowed on or off the plane once it has boarded."

"I understand" -he glanced swiftly down at her badge- "Carmen, I understand, I really do. But is there any way you could get a message to my son? He is on board and it is _very _important."

We could all tell it was a lost cause. I drifted away from Carlisle and looked around me. I hoped to see Jasper and Alice at any second, so they could tell us what the hell was going on. But part of me knew that they wouldn't appear. I thought back to Jasper's question- "Are you alright?" and her soft response- "Yes. But you aren't." At the time, I hadn't been sure if I'd heard her correctly. But as I mulled it over on the car ride to the airport, I couldn't imagine what else she could've said.

I'd been sitting closest to Alice and I was fairly certain that the others hadn't heard her. It was better that way, better that the others didn't have to worry about this potential betrayal, better that they didn't have to wonder if they would ever see either Alice or Jasper again.

I could hear Carlisle's low voice behind me. He had switched from trying to get a message to Edward to trying to get on the next plane.

It didn't leave for three hours. I didn't need Jasper's gift to feel the anxiety filling my family members. We all tried to disguise it as we bickered in advance over who would get the window seat but it was evident nonetheless.

We had no baggage, so we went straight to the security line. It inched along even slower than usual. The guards checking tickets joked with passengers and no one took their shoes off ahead of time. I snarled under my breath as the fifth person so far asked _exactly_ what would set off the metal detector—_"Because I have a retainer, it keeps my teeth straight, but I don't know if the metal in it will make a difference, and I always wear this little necklace but I would take it off if it's easier for y'all. You know, my grandma gave me this necklace way back in 1963, and she always said, now you do what's easiest for other people…"_

Carlisle put a calm hand on my shoulder but I shook it off. How was he always so damn calm?

It would be nice to have Jasper right now to send out some calming vibes. And Alice, who could tell us exactly how much longer it would take and what time the plane would land and if we would have enough time to "warn" Edward and Bella. And if Edward were here, he could tell us whatever Alice wasn't telling us about _who_ was waiting there for Bella… But if Edward were here, then Bella would be here and we wouldn't even have this problem.

My siblings abilities were irritating, but it wasn't until they were gone that I realized how much I depended on them. How much we all did.

Finally we reached the front of the line.

A burly man in a black uniform looked up at us, grinning, probably about to spew out the same damn jokes he'd been telling the other people. But when he caught sight of our tense, dangerous faces he stiffened and simply asked to see our passports and boarding passes.

Smart move. If he'd tried joking with me I'd probably have torn his head off and there would've gone our cover.

I couldn't explain why I was so anxious. I didn't even like Bella. And all we had to do was warn them. Alice would've told us if it was going to be dangerous, if there was going to be a fight. She would've… I think. But Alice wasn't here and as far as I could tell she'd ditched us. She and Jasper had run off and we'd probably never see them again. But why? She must've seen that Jasper would be hurt, that it wasn't safe for him. It would be safe for the rest of us though. I had to believe that.

I pulled off my shoes and coat and stuffed them in a blue plastic box. I watched with irritation as it slowly moved down the conveyer belt at the speed of a snail.

"Miss?" asked the woman behind the metal detector. "If you would just walk through here when you're ready…"

I huffed through the detector, followed by Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. We must have looked suspiciously dangerous, because they gave us an extra search, patting us down. Yeah, like we trying to carry bombs through security. If we wanted to kill everyone on the plane there were much easier ways.

When we finally reached our gate, there were two hours left until take-off. Carlisle was telling us about a complicated surgery he'd just completed yesterday. I tried to feign interest but I was no actor.

He smiled at me, not offended. "You look antsy." He tossed me some money. "Why don't you two go get some magazines," he said, gesturing to Emmett and me.

Emmett grasped my hand and pulled me up. "Cool," he said. He seemed pretty unperturbed about the fact that we were probably heading into a fight with an unknown opponent or opponents. In fact, he almost seemed excited.

"Cheer up, babe," Emmett said to me. "If we're lucky, this dude who's waiting for Bella brought friends so there'll be one for each of us."

I pulled my hand free of his grip and smacked him on the head. "_You idiot_. You think I'm worried that I won't get a good fight in?"

He looked confused. "Rose, none of us is going to get hurt. It's totally not going to be a big deal. We get on this plane, watch whatever dorky movie they're watching, then we land, catch up to Edward and Bella, warn them like Alice said, then go kick the ass of whatever guy was gonna hurt them."

"Oh, okay," I hissed. "And why did Alice leave us? Where does that fit in to your brilliant plan?"

I stalked off ahead of him, heading to the stupid magazine store.

"Rose!"

I ignored him and entered the store, staring around at the magazines. They all seemed so frivolous and so human. Frozen faces grinned out at me from the glossy covers. All I could see were fake smiles and botox.

Not one seemed even faintly interesting. I did not care about Brad and Angelina, or 10 ways to get to my best bikini body, or how to create the perfect resume.

Emmett entered behind me, looking appropriately serious. He picked up some sports magazine then walked over to me. "What are you going to get?" I could see him struggling to remember what I liked to read. "Uhh… Vogue?" He glanced at the cover. "Fall's Top Trends? That sounds interesting, right?" I gave him a scornful look and he backtracked. "No, I mean… borrring right? Top trends? Ha! More like… um, boring trends. Right?"

I rolled my eyes. It was hard to stay mad at him. "Whatever." I grabbed Motor Trends and headed for the counter.

The man at the cash register looked surprised. "Motor Trends, huh? Is that for your boyfriend?"

"No, dumbass, it's mine." I hated chauvinists.

Emmett appeared behind me. "You got a problem with my wife's magazine choices?" he said in a deep voice, flexing his muscles slightly under his tee shirt. _Show-off._

"Uh, no," the man replied, stepping back slightly. "Just making conversation." Eager to change the topic, he added, "Just these two magazines, then?"

I added an interior-decorating magazine to the pile that I knew Esme would like. "And this." I handed him the money. "No change," I said with a silky smile. He looked a little dazzled as I took Emmett's hand and left the store.

Emmett glanced down at our intertwined hands. "So does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore? Nice!"

"No, I still think you should take this more seriously."

"Oh I am. I'm taking it so seriously, you have no idea." He grinned. It was so easy to make him happy.

We reached Esme and Carlisle. "Oh, thank you dear!" Esme smiled as she saw the decorating magazine. She settled back to read.

I imitated her, flipping through my magazine, but I couldn't bring myself to care about any of the articles. I passed it off quickly to Carlisle, who really didn't have an interest in cars but pretended to anyway because he's a lot politer than I am. Or just a hell of a better actor.

It felt like eternity before the voice called over the loudspeaker. _Flight 287 to Augusta, now boarding. Flight 287._

We were finally on our way.

**Sorry this chapter was a little filler, but I'm still trying to figure out exactly who is waiting for them, haha, because I actually have no idea. Review!**


End file.
